villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Crystal Crack-Up
Journal Bergeron wants me to find out where the crystals in the Spires originally came from, and why Pyrrus is farming them. Quest Giver Bergeron in The Crystal Spire Special Info *This quest can only be done if you have done the quest in Keppel Cavern, given by Lapoose: Till Death Do Us Part AND have to be level 68. Task *Talk to Madam Larchwood in Crashing Creek Mining Camp. Reward *51 silver *1600000 XP *Key to the Drom Extra Info This is a chainquest: **Find Madam Larchwood H6 and ask her about the history of the strange crystals that are being mind in The Crystal Spire. She wants you to kill her rival in love: Coco and bring proof of her death. **Kill Coco (G7) and obtain Coco's 'Ruby' 'Bracelet'. **Return to Madam Larchwood and give her the bracelet; She tells you that Lord Pyrrus killed the Crystal Lady and is now farming her crystals here and she sends you off to find Igby, who could tell you more. **Talk to Igby (D6/7) who writes everything he sees in his little book. But before he tells you all what he knows, he wants you to do a favor for him. The people around here are dying from giggling and he wants a serum to stop that. So he wants me to find Uta the troll. **Find Uta (C6) and ask her about the serum that Igby mentioned. She wants you to get the special ingredients she lacks. **Kill Ralaly Coalgrit and obtain his A Prime Zombie Brain . **Return to Uta (C6) and give her the brains. Now she needs more ingredients. **Get 3 Crimson Wraith Essence and 3 Perse Wraith Essence from the respective wraiths. **Return to Uta and give her the 6 essences. She instantly makes a few thousands serums and gives you a few to give to Igby: Anti-Laughing Serum **Go to Igby (D6/7) and give him the serum. So now he tells you the story about Lord Pyrrus: he farms the crystals here because he needs their powerful magic to keep bringing his stone statues to left, which how his armies get made. He also tells you about a nursery somewhere in the Spire. He wants me to find out more about that nursery and he gives me Apriquat Quiche for Plutarch]who certainly knows more about this. **Talk to Plutarch and give him the pie in exchange for info about the nursery. He gave me a vial: Voitod 33S and says to find The Seemstress. **Talk to The Seemstress (at landing pad), she tells me that I need to find the babies (crystal seedlings) in the nursery. But they are invisible, actually she says I have the Voitod 33S which reads upside down: See Potion. She takes yours and gives you one with the correct name: Crystal 'See Potion' **Go to the nursery (top of the spire= D5), the stone building - kill the guardians there or pass them without being seen. **Inside the nursery: drink the Crystal 'See Potion' and open the chest which is in the NE side of the stone building. Take the The Crystal Seedlings out of the chest. **Return to The Seemstress and talk to her, she will now grant you access to the hidden chamber. Use the teleporter: Petulna to get inside that chamber. In there the Seemstress wants you to talk to Ibsen and give him The Crystal Seedlings so he can reunite them with their mother the Crystal Lady. **Return to Bergeron (F1/2) and tell him everything you learned. Journal Entry Category:Level 72 Quest Category:Main Quest